All Too Well (without lyrics)
by Aletheia229
Summary: SPOILER! Inspired by Taylor Swift's Song *the events are in chronological order. I suggest you to read also the other version because in this one are missing some pieces ('present' moments)*. We all know that Hook fell in love with Milah. But what if he fell in love again? Join Wendy in her journey through her most beautiful memories from Neverland. Hook/OC Rating T just to be sure


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Killian Jones and the Dark One belong to ABC while Captain Hook, Smee, The Jolly Roger, Peter Pan, the Lost Boys and Neverland belong to J. .

The lyrics belong to Taylor Swift (song All Too Well from her album Red).

Some dialogues are taken from some films like "Anastasia" and "The Deep Blue Sea" which belong to their owners.

Everything else you do not recognise belongs to me.

* * *

Wendy was being dragged to a ship but she was trying to resist hoping that Peter would come to her rescue. A pirate, tired of her reticence, put her on his shoulders and put her downwards only in the proximity of the ship. Then she felt the tip of a sword against of back to make her walk.

Once aboard she was pushed and fell to the ground after she had stumbled over a rope.

"On your feet for the captain" said a voice above her.

She raise her eyes and in front of her stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. But she had grown up surrounded by beautiful people so, while she was getting up, she got ready to face him.

"I wouldn't have to get up if your men hadn't pushed me" she said daring.

Several gasps could be heard while the captain smirked. A pirate near hear approached her ready to slap her

"How dare you insolent little brat to speak to the captain" he spatted ready to hit when his wrist got caught by a hand.

"I do not tolerate violence on women aboard my ship" the man said in a dangerous tone.

Then he turned to face her and in that moment Wendy noticed a hook instead of his left hand.

"Now. Who are you, lass?"

When Peter had aked her the same question she was too surprised to elaborate an aswers so she said the first thing coming to her mind and that was who she was in Neverland.

"Wendy Darling"

"Oh, Where are my manners? Killian Jones. And what are you doing aboard my ship?" he asked her coming nearer.

"That's a brilliant question. Ask to your men because I have no idea" she replied stepping closer.

"She's an excellent storyteller and has an amazing voice. I thought you would like her, captain. To entertain you" said a voice behind her - Smee.

"Really? Very well then. Wendy Darling, welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, your new home" he said winking at her.

* * *

Hook had decided to sail for some time, to left Peter and the Lost Boys behind. Wendy was slowly getting used to the pirates' life, to all her chores but she couldn't help missing her life in London or her times with Peter.

So she got used to doing the only thing that could cheer her up: singing.

And one day while she was singing her lullaby she turned around and she saw Hook humming her tune. So she got a little louder and every pirate kept glancing between the two of them.

No one had believed that their captain was bringing a girl abord the ship until they had left port and now he was singing. They hadn't seen him so happy since Milah's death but _that_ girl was slowly breaking his defences.

* * *

" 'Kay men, it's time our lass proved herself worthy" Hook patted some men on the shoulder until he was in front of Wendy.

She lift her chin and asked "What do I have to do?"

The captain smirked "Do you see that man?" he said and pointed at something behind her.

She turned around and almost fainted. She knew Hook was a bastard, his reputation preceded him but now she had the proof. He had chosen the tallest man in the street. He looked like a wardrobe: tall and big and heavy.

She nodded.

"He has a sword. I want it".

Wendy didn't turn to face Hook but she went to that man. She knew what kind of men frequended the bar near them but she wouldn't lost her dignity. She wouldn't flirt with him. No for a pirate.

When she was near enough she pretended to trip over something. The man caught her stright away and she put her hands on his waist. Carefully but fast she took the sword and threw it behind him. Meanwhile she smiled at him and said "Thank you, sir, for you kindness".

Then she left him, picked up the sword and went to rest against a wall waiting for Hook and the crew to reach her.

"I'm pleased" and for the first time she saw him smile. Not smirk but smile.

"Thank you" she smiled herself and handed the sword to him.

"You little brat! My sword" the big man shouted and started to come towards them.

"The first who arrives at the ship isn't doing his chores for a week" Hook challenged them. Then he took Wendy's hand and started to run.

But she didn't need his help. Well, she didn't want it. So she left his hand and ran faster. She felt the wind through her hair and for the first time she felt completely free. She began to laugh.

When she turned around to check on Hook she found him unfocused and about to trip over a barrel.

"HOOK!".

He snap back to reality and they reached the ship together.

"What happened back there?" Wendy asked breathless.

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out" he winked at her and for a moment she was lost in his eyes.

"Okay. So why did we run away?"

"Wendy, love, I could kill him but you already have a bad opinion about me. I can't stand the thought of it gettin' worse" and he put his only hand over his heart.

Wendy laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

Surprisingly the captain didn't say anything and went to his chambers. He liked her. He liked how she didn't fall for his charm, his beauty and how she managed to stand against him. When he had seen her like that, laughing with the wind through her hair he really saw for the first time: he saw a beautiful young woman.

* * *

It was a week since Wendy had started to fell strange. She wanted to leave the Jolly Roger and never look back.

So she decided to sneak into Hook's cabin to find something to blackmail him and make him take her to Peter.

She glanced around her and then she entered closing the door behind her. It was a large room but simple, with only a desk, cabinets, lots of maps and other things. He slept in a room on the right. It was smaller, more confortable and home-like.

She looked through his desk but she couldn't find anything. So she began to look into some cabinetes when she spotted a trunk in the farther corner of the room.

She opened it and found a kid's portrait. He looked bored, almost annoyed. His fringe fell before his eyes and his smile was forced, yet there was a spark of mischief that made him special.

"I could made you walk the plank for this, you know" came _his_ voice from the door.

Wendy turned around quickly and indeed the captain was there. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"What's this?" she asked raising the portrait.

"That -he said pointing to it- would be me"

"What?"

"I was a rebel as a child. That day my mother wanted to make a portrait but I didn't agree with her. So I kept on pulling my fringe before my eyes and it drove her crazy" he said coming near her. "You're lucky we are in Neverland. If you meet her, you'll hear all about my childhood. And it's not pleasing."

They laughed together.

* * *

She rembered all too well the first time she had felt like she belonged with him. It was late and they were coming back to the ship from a tavern.

Wendy was pleased because she had managed to keep for herself Hook's full attention for all the night. And he knew it, he knew that just by being with her during all the evening he had her under his control. But he didn't care. For the first time he enjoyed a girl's company without any other purpose.

They were on the deck but neither wanted to go their separate ways. Suddenly a cold breeze made Wendy shiver and she felt someone put their cloak on her shoulders.

"Next time bring yours. It's pretty cool this late"

And then she felt it. An unknown warmth expanded from her heart and for the first time since she she had been there she felt at home.

* * *

It was a full-moon night. Every man was asleep. Only Smee should have been awake. But he was sleeping on the deck while someone else couldn't rest.

Three years. Wendy had been aboard Hook's ship for three years. And it was six years since she last was home with her father.

Five more minutes and it would have been her birthday. Six years and she hadn't been aging a day. She still looked like the twenty years old girl that she had been when she had put her mother's clip in her hair.

3... 2... 1...

"Happy Birthday Kat!" she whispered to herself

"Who's Kat?" came his voice behind her.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Killian Jones! You scared me!"

"Sorry darling" he said. He walk towards her till he was only inches away from her. She gulped and her eyes lingered on his lips before returning to his eyes.

"Better?"

She only nodded.

"So, will you answer my question?" he asked her in a low voice.

"It's me"

"You?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

She didn't know what to say. She was a wonderful liar but with him... His eyes always confused her and managed to take the truth from her.

"It's a nickname. My father always told me I remind him of a cat. Sweet but fierce."

"Well, he's right. So today is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes"

He leaned down to reach her height and he whispered in her ear: "I may have a wonderful necklace that I can give you as a present. It's in my cabin. Or maybe you want something else. Maybe...me"

She felt shivers down her spine. She shook her head to clear her mind and took a few steps away from him.

"No, thanks. I don't wish to deprive a girl of this privilege"

He laughed and offered her his hand. She looked at him puzzled.

"Can I have this dance?"

She smiled while he lead her in the centre of the ship. He took her hand in his and put his hook on her waist while she rested her other hand on his shoulder. He began to lead her and she was surprised when she realised they were dancing a waltz.

She was so caught in the moment she hadn't noticed she had started to hum until he pointed it out.

"You have a wonderful voice, you know? You should sing more"

"Are you asking me to sing more?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe" he shrugged.

"Have I your permission, captain?"

"Permisson granted"

They kept dancing lost in each other. Wendy was enjoying the moment, knowing it wouldn't last. A pirate wasn't sweet or caring or anything else. That moment was special and she would tresure it.

Killian, on the other hand, was confused. Every time he was near her without making any remark he was confused. He liked to have her as near as possible and having her in his arms felt like magic. It was perfect. He reminded him of his time spent with Milah, but the feeling was stronger. But he couldn't love again. He couldn't forget Milah and he couldn't risk having his heart broken again. He was afraid of losing Wendy. She had become his certainty, his anchor. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving him or worse... being killed.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy" Wendy said

"Kind of light headed?"

"Yeah"

"Me too. Probably from the spinning" Killian said, stopping their dance.

"We should go to bed" she said stepping away.

"Different or the same?" he joked

"Killian!" she scolded him

"Okay, okay. I was joking. But if you want to have some fun you know where to find me. 'Night darling"

Wendy was tidying up Hook's cabin. That man managed to leave behind him more caos than a dwarf. He had ordered her not to touch anything but she didn't listen to him. She have nothing to do and lately every time she had joined the crew she had a strange feeling.

She heard someone open the door and when they said nothing she assumed it was Hook ready to lecture her.

"Look Hook, your cabin is a mess. I can't understand how you managed to..." she turned around and her mouth went suddenly dry.

In front of the door stood Sebastian, the only crew member she didn't like. She knew Hook wasn't particularly fond of him so she couldn't understand why he kept him aboard.

"Can I do something for you, Sebastian?" she asked trying to keep a fearless facade.

"Actually, yes" he answered closing the door behind him.

She search the room nervously 'til she saw a sword in one of the cabinets. She walked casually towards it gesturing to Sebastian to continue.

"You know, lass, I can't understand what game the captain is playing" he said walking towards her, who was now in front of the cabinet.

He parted her lips with his thumb and breathed near her mouth "Such a pretty thing you are. I think I have waited long enough".

He began to lean in but she turn around, swung the cabinet open and pointed the sword to his throat.

"Do you want to play? Let's play" he said laughing.

He spun her around, squeezing his arm around her throat. She dropped the sword and put both hands on the man's arm trying to get free. He let her go and she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. He began to unbutton her shirt and she screamed the only name that was on her mind

"KILLIAN!"

Said captain was on the deck, talking with Smee and Jack, his second in comand, while watching into his spyglass. When he heard her scream he dropped istantly the object and ran towards his cabin followed by the other two and other crew members.

He swung the door open and jumped on the man while Smee helped Wendy to rise.

Hook took him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, putting pressure against his throat with his hook.

"Now we are going to talk" he spatted furiosly. Then he addressed to Smee and said: "Take Wendy out of here".

Smee tried to lead the girl towards the door but she didn't move.

"I consider myself an honourable man so I'm going to tell tell you what is going to happen. I will make you suffer and when I think it's enough you're going to die"

"All of this for that little brat?"

Killian threw his arm into the man's chest and gripped his heart tightly.

"I don't like when others touch my things. You were so unlucky to touch the most precious among all of them" he said and with every word his grip tightened.

Soon the room was filled with the man's screams of pain until Killian withdrew his arm.

"Give him to the sharks" Hook ordered and four men took the man out of the cabin.

Killian turned around and saw Wendy standing near the wall with her hand over her mouth.

He came closer and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You shouldn't have seen it" he said

"You...he...you" she only managed to say

"I'm glad to know I was the center of your attention" he joked smiling down to her.

She wasted no time and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest. He began to stroke her hair whispering in her ear.

"Out! All of you!" he ordered then, leading her toward his private chamber.

After some time, when she had calmed down, leaning against his chest, she asked: "What did you mean with that sentence?"

"What sentence?" he pretended not to understand.

She glared at him and he sat bringing her with him.

"You have been mine since I laid my eyes on you" he admitted locking eyes with her.

She open the mouth to speak but he didn't give her the chance to.

He kissed her, gently at first but then with more and more passion. He held her close to him as if they weren't close enough.

She put her hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder while he had his left arm around her waist and his right hand behind her head to deepen their kiss.

When they parted to catch their breath he whispered : "From tonight you're sleeping with me" and then he kissed her again. And again. And again.

She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed biting nervously her bottom lip. It wasn't like they were going to do something but it was the first time she had been in bed with a man.

And Hook was no average man.

She saw him come in and close the door but when he began to undress himself she turned her gaze to the sheets. She dared to lift her head only when she felt him beside her.

They started to talk and she was grateful for that. He was a pirate but he was also a gentleman. Every time he would said it she rolled her eyes but it was true. Killian Jones was a gentleman.

And that was the night when she began to call him Killian instead of Hook or Captain.

"Who's Milah?" she asked. She had never noticed before but on his right forearm was a tatoo: a heart with a name.

"hmm?"

"The tatoo" she said pointing at it.

He started to think. He could lie about it or he could tell her the truth. He didn't like to talk about his past and he knew it would hurt her but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Every one but her.

"I loved her"

"What happened?"

"She's gone"

Wendy didn't ask anything else. She knew it was useless. If Killian wanted to tell her, he would do it. Instead she took his hand between hers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rumplestiltskin killed her. He ripped her heart out."

They spent the night like that, just talking. He rested his head on her lap and she stroke his hair.

She woke up feeling a cold space beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Killian preparing himself. She watched him carefully, taking in every detail. She saw him touch his tatoo and her heart ached.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She felt him come nearer and take his hook from the bed-side table.

Then he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You are my future"

Cheers suddenly filled the air and laughters could be heard as the crew approched the ship. Wendy was leaning againt the rail watching the sea, waiting for Killian and the crew to return.

Then she felt his arms wrap around her and him kiss her neck.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, love? It's pretty late" he said without stopping kissing her.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"It was tolerable"

"Didn't that blondie managed to make it better?" she asked in a mocking tone.

He stiffened against her and let his arms fall to his side.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love"

She spun around and faced him.

"That headache was killing me. I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come looking for you, to join you. And when I entered the tavern I saw you and that, that, THAT THING flirting" she accused him.

"It was nothing. I was hust having fun"

"Having fun?"

"Look. I didn't touch her or kiss her or even thought about it. You know you are the only one"

She shook her head and looked at the ground. He reached for her hand but she crossed her arms. He sighed.

"Wendy, you know that when I love, I love completely and deeply. For me there are no half measures. All or nothing."

"But you didn't say it" she whispered without looking at him.

He murmured a 'what' and she raised her gaze.

"Three words, eight letters. I said them, you didn't say them back"

He clenched his only hand into a fist and said: "I didn't asked you to say it. I've never asked to be loved. You knew the risk you were taking"

"AND I TOOK IT! But that doesn't mean that I have to be afraid of you flirting with some whore every time I turn my back at you"

"Oh my God! I can't be bloody prince charming all the time. I'm a pirate for goddess' sake"

Knowing how it was going to end she tried to talk some sense to him. "Killian, please, you are everything I have left. I love you"

"From now on you don't have to worry about me or anything that concerns me. Whatever thing we had it's over" he said without emotion in his voice. He turned his back at her and walked towards his cabin.

She slowly fell to the ground and tears streamed down her face.

"Captain?"

Killian lowered his gaze. Near the helm stood Smee, looking up at him with fear in his eyes. He looked at the crew on the deck and could see the same fear in their gazes.

"Speak!" he hissed.

The pirate gulped and said: "The lady. She's sitting on the stairs leading to the hold"

"And I should care because..." Hook inquired in a threating tone.

"She isn't blocking the passage but she is helpless. She hasn't come on the deck for days. It's not normal or healthy. Maybe..."

The captain didn't make him finish but went directly towards the hold.

She was there sitting on the stairs, staring at nothing. Hook's steps were loud but she didn't even flinch. She stood still and she could have seemed a statue if not for the movement of her chest.

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity until finally Killian decided to broke the silence.

"You do realize you're acting like a child, don't you?"

He obtained no respons at all.

"Wendy, my patience is very thin. It's in your best interest not to make me angry" he spoke again. Again she didn't said anything.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up jerking her around.

"I'm the captain. This is my ship. And aboard my ship I make the demands, you follow them"

Still no answers.

"Look me in the eyes when I'm speaking to you!" he said grabbing her chin and forcing her to lift her head.

What he saw scared him. Her eyes were hollow. No happines, no sadness, no fury. No feeling at all.

He opened the mouth to speak but no words came out.

Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around her, as if not wanting to let her go. As if his life depended on her.

Slowly she put her arms around his waist and sobs began to shake her body while he felt his shirt, which she was helding tight in her fist, becoming wet.

He kissed her forehead, then rested his chin on her head waiting for tension to leave her body.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy. I swear everything will be fine. We will be fine."

They had just reach port when Killian came in the cabin. Wendy was sitting on the bed reading, trying not to think about her captain going into some tavern. She knew he cared about her, maybe even loved her, dare she say it, but she couldn't help being jealous.

So when he took her book away from her and sat near her she was very surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

He began to play with a lock of her hair with a smile on his face.

"Since my girl is adorably jealous I've decided not to leave this ship. Unleass she doesn't want me around" he said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

She leaned in and he captured her lips with his own.

That kiss was the sweetest the had shared. Killian had even managed to keep his tongue in his mouth!

She didn't want to break that kiss. It was the perfect kiss. _True love's kiss_ a voice whispered in her head.

When they parted Killian rested his forehead against her.

"I love you" she said almost in a whisper, cursing herself.

She couldn't help herself. Every time he kissed her she felt the need of telling him as if It was never enough.

But she knew she wouldn't hear those three words. He wasn't ready and she could understand him, yet she couldn't help but hope to hear him saying them.

"I love you too"

She thought she had dreamt it "What?"

"I said: I love you too" he repeated smiling.

He then kissed her and between every kiss he said to her the three most precious words

"_I love you_"

"It's time you went to bed, my love. You've been up all night" Killian said approaching her near the helm.

"How are you feeling?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"Better, love. Now you are going to bed" he ordered. She was about to protest but he silenced her with a kiss "It's an order. You've taken care of me while I was ill. Now it's my turn"

Wendy closed the door behind her, smiling happily. Everything was perfect. Finally Killian and her were together and happy.

She had never been so happy before. She was on cloud nine. All thanks to Killian.

Everytime she looked at him her heart beated faster and when he smiled at her she felt like the most lucky girl on Earth. And she was.

She touched the necklace Killian gave her for her birthday and her smiled grew wider. How much she loved him!

Finally she decided to go to bed and she dreamed about her lover.

She woke up with a start. She closed her eyes and fell back into the pillows.

She opened her eyes once again and let out a scream.

She heard steps rushing on the stairs and immediately a man in his late forties was beside her.

"Katherine! You are awake! My little princess is awake!" he said hugging her.

She stood still trying to understand what had happended.

The man let go of her and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Dad?" she asked uncertain.

"Yeah, it's me. We have a lot to talk about" he said looking at her "But maybe you need a moment to yourself. After all you have been asleep for eight years".

When he left her room she reached for her necklace finding nothing. She began to scream and threw everything she could reach while her heart was breaking.

When she hadn't any tears left she collapsed in her bed with a name on her lips

"Killian"

"Smee! Go and wake Wendy up!" Killian shouted from his spot

"Aye, cap'"

When Hook saw Smee returning from his cabin with a look of panic on his face a part of him knew the dream had finished.

"Gone! She's gone, captain"

Killian rushed to his cabin to find it empty.

"Search everywhere. I want every man looking for her, am I clear?" he shouted with pain in his voice.

When the night came and there were no news about his love Killian Jones considered himself a dead man. He had nothing left to live for.

He was leaning against his desk thinking about what to do when he saw it: her red scarf. He took it in his hand and smelled it. It still smelled like her.

And for the first time in years he let himself cry.

He cried, screamed and threw everything he could reach.

He had lost her and he didn't knew what to do anymore.

He didn't have any energy left. His heart was aching and he wish he could hold her in his arms one more time and show her how much he loved her.

But she was gone.

* * *

"Hello Hook" said _her_ voice

He rolled his eyes and put away his spyglass in his satchel.

"Hello Cora"

"You told me you had something important to show me" he added

Cora took something from her cloak.

"Just the remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel between worlds" she explained to him

"Is there enought to get where we need to go?" he asked her.

"Not quite but is a start. Then I can find my daughter and you can get your revenge"

He nodded and took his satchel.

"Really? You still have it!" she exclaimed reaching for something.

When she withdrew her hand she held a red scarf tightly in her hand.

"It was hers, wasn't it. The only reminder of your true love. How... sweet" she said looking carefully at him for any emotion. "After all this time?"

"Always" he said extending his hand to take it.

Cora gave it back to him and told him of her plans.

"Do everything right and we succeed. And who knows, maybe I will take you to her" she said before vanishing in a purple smoke.

Killian held the scarf tightly and brought it near his heart. It still smelled like her, just like the day she had left.

He had try to get rid of it but he couldn't. His heart still ached from losing her. There was so much he regretted and that scarf reminded him of the beautiful times and of his purpose: kill the Dark One.

Then he would do everything in his power to find her again.


End file.
